More Than Words Could Say
by KillRomantic
Summary: ChoCedric. 35 words that will forever intertwine their worlds. Past, present [and] future.


**More Than Words Could Say**

ChoCedric. 35 words that will forever intertwine their worlds. Past, present and future.

**Disclaimer:** The following characters and some situations are all owned by J.K Rowling.

**A/N:** _Okay so this story was requested to me from my friend. Basically this is a type of drabble revolved around Cedric and Cho along with minor implied side pairings. Every drabble has a theme and is presented in alphabetical order. The challenge, however, was to write each drabble with 100 or less words, which really was proven difficult for me and my love to rant on and on. . . like I am right now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. And maybe you can review?_

**

* * *

****A**esthetic  
Cho often questions Cedric's rather _interesting_ choices in life. Like pursuing a Quidditch career rather than the ministry one his dad had paved for him. But more so now she questions his current choice between herself and the ever so radiant Fluer Delacour. Fluer had that type of aesthetic beauty that nearly demanded the attention of most males while Cho, on the other hand, was often called cute and easily forgotten. But for once she decided not to confront Cedric about this choice, instead wallowing in his decisions alone. 

**A**pple  
Cedric noticed Cho during his second year. Though Cedric was quite young at the time, his charm and looks developed at an early age and he practically had the female student body eating out of his handsome hand. When he passed the Ravenclaw table, the first years were eager to greet him. "Good morning Cedric!" they all chimed and when he turned to wave politely back at them, his eyes caught sight of the smallest female. A quiet Asian girl eating a red apple, some of its remains scattered innocently on her face. He never felt so much in love.

**B**lush  
Although her skin was slightly darker than the rest of girls in Hogwarts (all whom had either brown, red, or blonde hair) Cho's blush appeared more radiant than others. Which was either proven a good thing (on Cedric's part) or a 'terribly bloody thing' (on Cho's part). But sometimes she didn't mind as much when blush painted itself across her cheeks, revealing her evident embarrassment, because Cedric would lean forward and soothingly kiss her forehead, hoping to vanish the reddened tint and only making it grow darker than before.

**C**lench  
The Hogwarts' female students were never the ones to keep their gossiping mouths shut. Especially when it came to a. Harry Potter, b. possible scandals, or c. dating items. Cho sometimes found herself amongst the gossiping faces whether it be herself joining in or discovering she _was_ the gossip. The times, however, she absolutely despised that gossip ever existed was when she heard her attractive friend, Cedric, linked to some other female. Whenever Cho heard _that _type of gossip she found herself blocking her ears and trying to settle her clenched stomach.

**C**andy  
It was a strange shape and strange color. It was formed almost like an hourglass, covered with clear specks, the bag it came from marked SOUR PATCH. "It's sour!" Cho exclaims childishly as her once surprised expression twists into a painful one. Cedric just laughs in return, silently noting that feeding Cho muggle candy was the best idea he's had in a long time.

**D**eath  
She could never fathom how easily those words shattered her life. She suddenly feels herself falling into oblivion and she lifts her heavy hands – hands that _he_ touched so often – and covers her face before she completely loses control and _sobs_, just sobs as hard as she can. Because no matter how smoothly _and yet so painfully_ those words had escaped Harry's mouth, she could never say them herself. "_Cedric's dead_!"

**E**mpty  
"Why do you always wear that locket?" Cedric questions his shorter friend as they journey outside on a sunny day. Cho tilts her head upward, her eyes wide with confusion.  
"My locket?" she repeats and he nods. "Well, my mother gave it to me before I left Hogwarts my first year. It's a bit like a good luck charm."  
"What's in it?" Cedric asks next.  
"Well," she begins, blush growing as she finishes lamely, "nothing,"  
He rolls his eye, shaking his head slightly. "I'll never understand you, Chang."

**F**lick  
Spells were always difficult to learn, charms were fairly decent, but dueling? Now _that_ was different. Cedric never wanted to hurt someone so much in his life – his particular anger directed towards Lockhart who was oblivious and boneheaded enough to partner Cedric and Cho as dueling partners. When bows and nervous glances were exchanged, Cedric unintentionally rendered himself speechless, no spell escaping his gaped mouth – the thought of hurting his friend suppressing his voice. Cho, however, had immediately yelled a spell and with one petty flick of her wrist, sent Cedric flying into the crowd.

**G**olden  
It was a bright day, the sun's gold rays beating mercilessly down on Cho's head. She felt beads of sweat lazily roll down the sides of her face and as she lifted her hand to wipe them away, Roger caught her hand and attention. "Remember to watch Hufflepuff's seeker. He's a big mate but he's got a bloody good eye." Today, being her first game as Ravenclaw's new seeker, she kept her eyes wide in search of her opponent only to find when her eyes _had_ found him she couldn't take them off, even after the game.

**H**air  
Normally, girls tended to their appearance but some cared even more than others. Some took hours to ready themselves presentable and even when they looked perfect, they'd continuously and impulsively fix a slight flaw in their appearance. Cho herself was slightly obsessed over her hair, fixing it whenever she entered the common room. "Why care so much, Cho?" Roger had asked her one day, "it's not _that_ noticeable or important." The thought of a certain Hufflepuff threading his fingers affectionately through her hair and the accompanying _oh so wonderful_ feeling had kept her mouth shut and her obsession in tact.

**H**earts  
Upon his normal visits to the library Cedric's able to catch Cho studying hard – not as vigorously as Hermione Granger, mind you – but hard. And as he looms near her table, his careful eyes resting on her neatly written notes, he notices she doesn't _dot_ her i's, she traces hearts instead. When he finally approaches her about it, completely clueless to why she would even go through so much trouble to draw them. She giggles at his naivety, pats his shoulder and replies, "It's a girl thing." Cedric, however, silently disagrees and thinks it's more of a _Cho_ thing.

**I**ntroduction  
"Please introduce us," Travis pleaded Penelope, "come on, Clearwater, we really want to meet Marietta and Cho. Right Cedric?"  
Cedric's attention perked when he heard his name. "'_We_'? And whom are you referring to when you say, 'we'?"  
"Oh shut up," snapped Travis. "I see you staring at the Chang girl, can't take your eyes off her. Especially during her Quidditch practice when she –"  
"Never mind," Cedric interrupted hastily, agreeing to his dismay, "yeah, _we_ want to meet them."  
"Not a chance!"  
"Alright, I'll just tell Snape about Tuesday when you and Weasley were –"  
". . .I'll introduce you tomorrow."

**I**njustice  
Cho thought it was terribly wrong that Harry feels awful about Cedric's death. After all, _he_ hadn't told Cedric (after a very heated argument) the night before that he hated him.

**J**ealousy  
It was Cedric's fourth year when he decided to become a little bold and work up enough courage to ask if he could accompany Cho on the next Hogsmeade trip. When he finally spotted her, the perfect phrase reversed in his head, he was shot down – and he hadn't even asked her yet. There, in the middle of the hallway, he watched George Weasley clumsily trip and knock Cho against the nearest wall, their lips simultaneously finding each other. The next Quidditch match Cedric accidentally knocked the redhead off his broom.

**K**iss  
Normally Cedric hated feeling breathless but when he hesitantly and very, very carefully leaned forward and closed the gap between himself and Cho, he never wanted to breathe again.

**L**ie  
It was meant to be a simple white lie; _it wasn't supposed to hurt Cho this much_. "How. . . _why_ did you lie to me?" she cried, tears erupting from her eyes. To be truthful, Cedric didn't think it would be that big of a deal meeting Hannah Abbot, it wasn't like he had done anything to the young girl other than help her with her charms homework. Cho, however, thought differently. But suddenly everything was okay when Cedric encircled his arms around her, leaning her head gently into his chest as he mumbled over and over again he was _sorry_.

**L**ife  
Cho choked down her sobs that ripped through her frail body, silently scolding herself how she ever allowed him to easily slip through her fingers and elude her grasp. She didn't hear a word Dumbledore had preached and only when he spoke "Remember Cedric Diggory" had she raised her glass high and pleaded for Cedric's discarded life to come back.

**M**oment  
When the sun set perfectly behind the forbidden forest, it's rays seeping through the thick trees and danced one final waltz across the Quidditch field, Cho always felt her stomach twist beneath her clothes. Not because she felt uncomfortable but because she felt strangely at home watching the last of the light die with Cedric's fingers threaded tightly around hers, leading her into tomorrow.

**N**ever  
Cho was never the outspoken type, and although her group of friends had taken the reputation of being completely outrageous at times with their chattering lips and high-pitched voices, she liked to believe she was a little different from them with a little more depth to her character. Cedric was never impolite and was clearly 'different' from his girl-crazed and meat-headed friends, having a little more charm and hell of a lot more looks. It was almost predictable that among all the students in Hogwarts, they'd confine themselves in each other.

**N**ice  
It began as a nice, comforting feeling in the pit of Cedric's stomach that only rose to something even stronger as years progressed. The feeling was almost identical to the one he received whenever he was flying. But when the one girl he could truly say he cared deeply for gently brushed her hands against his or straightened his lopsided tie, he knew flying was nothing compared to _this_ floating feeling.

**O**pportunity  
She was sitting alone, sipping quietly on her butterbeer with pristine tears glistening in her eyes. They both wondered separately why that Slytherin boy had stood her up. But now he realized she was _lonely, heartbroken, and waiting _for someone to sweep her off her feet.Suddenly this outing gone wrong faded into an open opportunity and Cedric took it.

**P**ursue  
It took a little while and a lot of perfectly phrased lines engraved in Cedric's head to feel he was ready enough to pursue Cho. Her pretty face and millions of surrounding friends intimidated the hell out of him and involuntarily suppressed his will to even soil her presence with his apparent unworthiness. But when he finally had, the both of them couldn't be more than happy.

**Q**uestion  
"Why?" Cho constantly asks herself, her legs curled into her stomach and her arms wrapped around them as sobs shake through her body. _Why was Cedric dead? Why? Why? Why?_ She questions herself every night and every morning she wakes to no answer.

**R**obes  
"It looks smashing on you," Derek Waxner, a current 7th year Hufflepuff student, and a friend – _bordering distant acquaintance right about now with all his terribly annoying taunts and jeers_ – smirks at Cedric.  
"Shut up," Cedric snaps, attempting to stretch the robes' tight fabric and sighing when he realizes it looks absolutely horrid on him.  
"Well, if you're unable to take Chang to the ball due to. . . your wardrobe malfunction," Derek carefully slides in. "I'll be more than happy to take her off your hands."  
Derek quickly became a 'distant acquaintance' after that remark.

**S**mile  
Cedric decided that the only time Cho was prettier than she normally was, was _not_ when she had dressed herself in fitting clothing, enhanced her features with darker makeup, or molded her usual straight hair into curls, but when she simply smiled. Whether it be directed towards him or someone else, Cedric always found it enduring. And whenever her lips curled upward into a pleasant smile, he felt his heart skip lightly in return.

**S**pell  
He remembers when he awkwardly accepted a specially baked cupcake from Marietta, topped with heavy pink icing and vibrant colored sprinkles. He felt his fellow Hufflepuff friend, Terry, punch him lightly in the arm and heard taunting jeers from his group of friends. And just as he was about to take a bite out of the heavily decorated baked good, Cho pulled herself from her and Roger's conversation; grabbed the cupcake from him and smashed it mercilessly into the ground. "Marietta put a love spell on it," she hissed before stalking away from a very dumbfounded Cedric.

**T**hink  
She finds herself alone in her room; clinging onto one of his sweaters he had given her on a cold day during a Hogsmeade's outing. It still hadn't lost his scent and as she wets it with her many tears, she tells herself this dark place she's falling into will eventually go away. Cho thinks the pain will one day fade, but then again, she also once thought Cedric would never die.

**U**seless  
Cedric realizes that it was incredibly useless to run or fight the dark lord right before his and Harry's eyes. And as that terrifying green light floods his vision he can't help but scream silently how sorry he is for not being able to say goodbye to his parents or Cho.

**V**iktor Krum  
"He _is_ handsome," Cedric spat his butterbeer to the side of him and when he returned his gaze back on the girl across of him, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. Cho frowned at Cedric's gaping face, continuing quietly, "and very nice."  
"You met Krum?" exclaimed Cedric.  
"At the library," Cho blinked. "Why?"  
Cedric closed his slacked jaw, swallowing down hard air before he replied through gritted teeth, "Never mind. Just tell me whenever you're going to the library, okay?"

**W**eigh  
The guilt weighed heavily on his heart. How reckless, no, how utterly _stupid_ was he not to pay attention to the surrounding bodies as he flew across the Quidditch pitch. Now not only had Hufflepuff lost another game, but he nearly lost Cho with it. "Cedric," she suddenly hissed, "I didn't 'nearly die', you knocked me off my broom and I bruised my arm. Please stop mourning for a loss that never happened."

**W**orry  
Cho covers her mouth, muffling a scream as the dragon spits a stream of fire and scorches Cedric's shoulder. When he finally retrieves the golden egg he's rushed to the Hospital wing, grinding his teeth from the sheer pain of his third degree burns. Cho worries terribly for Cedric but visiting was 'simply out of the question' according to Madame Promphrey 'until every contestant was finished with the obstacle'. When she does visit him, however, she sees another girl (_Fluer_) at his bedside and leaves with a different worry on her mind.

**X**mas  
Cedric gulps thickly, feeling his grasp tighten on the neatly wrapped box in his nearly shaking hands. It was their first Christmas together, well, not necessarily _together_ but at least in the same school. And as he quietly makes his way towards her, he silently curses the trails of giggles behind him, making him even more noticeable. Cho turns to him, smiling faintly and her eyes rest carefully on the red box in his hands, blushing instantly when she extends her arms with a present for him too.

**Y**esterday  
He held her yesterday, mumbled encouraging words into her ear and she, in return, admitted that she cared _so_ deeply about him. Then in one split moment he mentioned something about _Roger Davies_ and she mentioned something about _Fluer_ and within moments they were screaming at the top of their lungs towards one another. It was only yesterday, _only_ yesterday, and it kills her everyday.

**Y**es  
Finally when he mustered enough courage to almost yell at Cho if he could attend the Yule Ball with her, he expected a slap across the face or, well, _something_ other than her actually agreeing to him. And when she uttered a surprising, "Yes." That simple three-lettered word never sounded so beautiful to Cedric.

**Z**ealous  
"Do you want some Quidditch help? Like as in some pointers or something?" Cedric asked with a wide smile.  
"Of course!" she nearly yelled. She felt herself turn instantly red from her very zealous response, mentally kicking herself for sounding so eager. She then corrected her earlier outburst a little more collectively, "I mean, um, yes. That would be nice. Thank you."  
Cedric sighed good-heartedly in return, patting her head gently. "You worry me sometimes, Cho. You and all your mood swings. But I guess I'll still put up with you. I mean, you are my favorite Ravenclaw after all."

**

* * *

****Author's Notes:** Um. Hope you enjoyed/review? 


End file.
